An ignored call
by InieDark
Summary: Gou sends her brother a message, which Rin ignores, only to regret it later. She is missing and what will Rin do? Will he ask for help?
1. Chapter 1

**I thought it's cute how Rin pretends he doesn't really care for Gou, but in the end he does what she wants. And Gou worrys a lot about Rin's wellbeing. I always have been fond about the big brother/little sister theama (not romanticaly, that is), so I thought I will give it a shot. plus soft RinHaru :) Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Free! Iwatobi SC, but damn I wish I did XD**

* * *

It was Thursday evening. Rin had gone jogging after their swim practice had ended. After the three hour run he finally felt satisfied and returned to his dorm's room, where Nitori was already waiting for him.

"Senpai, your phone was ringing just a moment ago." Was the first thing he heard opening the room's door. Making a small 'tsk' sound Rin went to his desk to look at the device. The screen lit up and a note 1 missed call and 1 msg greeted him on the display. He pressed a button to check who it was from and clicked his tongue again, it was Gou. _What does she want now?_ Rin sighed and opened the message. Only three words showed on the text part. _"Onii-chan, help me"_ And Rin's eyebrows pulled into a frown. Help with what? He scrolled down the entire message, but there was no continuum to those three words. _What the hell does she want me to do?!_ Rin closed his phone and tossed it onto his bed, taking a towel from the closed.

"Where are you going, Senpai?" Nitori asked in his usual worried voice when Rin opened the room's door again to head out. Rin rolled his eyes. "To take a shower. I'm tired." The answer came out angrier then he intended it to be, but the younger boy just made a silent 'Oh' and smiled at him. Rin took a long shower, easing his muscles under the streaming water and sloppily drying himself dropped onto his bed, feeling too tired for anything else than sleep.

...

The following day started as usual, waking up unwillingly, breakfast, Nitori talking, which Rin mostly let go past his attention, and going to school. Nothing unusual, a surprise test in Math, which he did quite okay, the history teacher going on about some historically important character, which he apparently admired so much, that Rin thought he did explode, if someone stopped the word waterfall that bubbled from his lips. Then there was the lunch period. Class again and swim practice. A normal day, until…

"I feel like I'm forgetting something…" Rin said to himself while getting ready for the practice, which Nitori interpreted was a request for him to help his senpai out.

"What is it? Do you have your towel? Goggles? Or did you have to do something? Maybe the captain wanted something from you?" The young swimmer looked at him with puppy like blue eyes. Rin frowned.

"No." Was his answer to all those questions and put his bag over his shoulder leaving their room, while Nitori was calling after him to wait for the young boy. Rin sighed and looked at his phone. "Almost four, huh…" And then it hit him. Gou had asked him for help. _I can as well call her and ask what she wanted._ Rin thought and dialed the familiar number.

Instead of making the sound for the caller to wait, while the phone rang, it played a melody and a robotic sounding voice said _"I'm sorry, the number you are currently calling is not available." _Rin looked at his phone, as if the thing had made a joke he didn't get. Furrowing his eyebrows he dialed the number again and got the same answer. Something wasn't right… Usually the one that wasn't available was him and Gou had to call and message him over and over again, while she never shut off her phone. The girl was practically living on it, looking up weird sites in the network about swimming and muscles and anything else a girl her age would be looking at. Rin shuddered unconsciously at the thought, not even wanting to know. If she would be in class she did put it on silence, or voice mail, but shutting it off…

Rin clicked his tongue. "Maybe I should go see her…" He sighed and turned away from the road that led to his schools swimming pool and went in the opposite direction – to his home. It took him about thirty-five minutes to get to his house and Rin pushed the doorbell. No answer. Rin clicked his tongue. He hadn't brought his key with him, as he didn't intend to actually visit here when he left. "Gou! You there?" He shouted wile banging on the wooden door. Still silence. Rin sighed. Their mother was on a business trip till Sunday so Gou would be the one to open the door for him… that is if she would be here. But where was she? Maybe still at school? Rin felt his face cringe at the thought.

"It can't be that important, right?" Rin muttered under his breath. He looked at his phone. If he hurried back, he just might get to the practice on time. He looked up again at the silent house.

"Damnit!" Rin cursed through his teeth and started running. Fifteen minutes after he stood at the school gate, sign saying 'Iwatobi'. Taking a deep breath he sighed, while texting Nitori that he did be late for the practice. Putting his phone back in his pocket he went in the school ground. _I will just go to her class._ He assured himself and entered the building. Finding the right classroom he looked around. Looked like the classes for today had ended and only those with club activities had stayed behind. Rin cursed again.

He turned and started heading downstairs, to the teacher lounge. He didn't really want to do this, but asking them to call his sister for him was somehow more… comfortable? Yes, more comfortable that way. He stopped before the door that had a sign 'Teacher Lounge' on it and knocked on the door lightly. Opening it he bowed, asking for forgiveness that he had interrupted and called to a particular teacher.

"You are Gou-kun's brother?" The teacher asked. Rin almost felt a smile creep on his lips imagining his sisters reaction whenever someone called her that.

"Yes. I have some business with her, but I can't seem to be able to find her." Rin said, trying hard to sound as polite and important, as he could. After all, the teacher could just dismiss him with a 'you should go look for yourself', or 'stop bothering the grownups'.

On which the teacher let out a long 'hmm' sound and then looked Rin in the eyes.

"Well, I could have called her for you, but Miss Matsuoka didn't come to class today." Hearing the words Rin felt something sting in his chest and his eyes widen in surprise. _She wasn't in school all day?_ Bowing and thanking for the time the teacher spent for him Rin exited the teacher lounge. Moving slowly to the exit Rin noticed in his periphery vision a familiar looking girl, one of Gou's friends. Rin turned and caught the girl by her arm, surprising her.

"I'm sorry. You are… em… Gou's friend, right?" Rin asked, by the name of all that's holy, not able to remember the girl's name. The girl nodded stiffly.

"I'm Rin Matsuoka, Gou's brother." On that Rin saw the girl's body relax noticeably.

"Oh yeah, she pointed you out in one of those swimming competitions when she dragged me with her!" Rin sighed; he had no time for this crap.

"Have you seen her?" He asked slightly angry.

"No." She shook her head. "Not since yesterday evening."

With that Rin let go of the girl's hand and looked at her as if to judging, if she maybe lied to him, before turning, muttering a thanks and went outside. Something was wrong. Rin felt it creep around his heart, a 'bad feeling', presumption… He clenched his fists. _Where could that pipsqueak be?_ Letting a hand slide through his messy hair Rin sighed again. _Would she skip school?_ Rin asked himself, not noticing he stared at the outdoor pool of Iwatobi high. _Would she? Having one of her weird, crazy ideas and think only of the club?_ Rin almost smacked himself on the head, smiling, the smile not reaching his eyes.

"She isn't you… or Haru, or the other swimmers. She isn't obsessed with swimming…" He said to himself in a whisper, not noticing he wasn't alone anymore, till a familiar voice called out.

"Rin?"

The redhead teen looked up just to meet with brilliant blue eyes looking at him.

"H-Haru… what are you doing here?" Rin looked at the expressionless teen before him.

"I go to school here." A nonchallanged answer came from him and Rin wanted smack himself again.

"I know that!" Rin rolled his eyes. "I meant… Why are you here?"

"I saw you and came to ask you the same question."

That took him aback. He was thinking… somewhere deep, deep in the corner of his mind to go and ask someone from the Iwatobi bunch, if they had seen Gou, but this was… Somehow he wasn't quite ready to speak with them, just yet… Especially with Haru. No. Wait. Haru actually could be the best option after all. He wouldn't try to dig deeper into it. Question him and stuff. Yeah. Haru may be the best person for him to run into right now.

"I…" Rin cleared his throat. "Have you seen Gou?"

"No. She didn't come to practice today."

"Did she say something? Where she could go?" Rin felt his voice shake a little.

"No. I don't know where she is."

The words hit him like an icicle had been rammed through his chest. Somewhere… in a corner of his mind he hoped a little that Haru would say that she was just doing some stupid research for the team, chlorinating the pool, or drawing muscles on the strategy table… something… ANYTHING! That the feeling he had in his chest, the creeping feeling, was not true. That it could go screw itself somewhere else and leave him the hell alone!

"I see…" Rin said almost inaudible, looking down, his hand frozen in the motion of combing back his red hair. The bag in his other hand slowly sliding out of his grip and hit the ground by his feet. _"Miss Matsuoka didn't come to class today." "I haven't seen her since yesterday evening." "I don't know where she is."_ All those words went through Rin's mind over and over again. _Since yesterday evening? Since yesterday?! Since she texted him? Since she asked for his help and he ignored her…_

"Rin?" Haru spoke when the teen before him hadn't moved, or uttered any other sound for quite some time. "You okay?"

Rin didn't respond. _He could have just called her back! What took it? A minute max to do so… But he ignored it and now she was missing. And it was his fault! He could have just FUCKING called!_

Haru's eyes widened slightly as he noticed the small trembling of Rin's entire body. Although the teens eyes where casted down, Haru could see the glistering in them and Rin's sharp shark like teeth where biting in his lower lip, almost drawing blood. Something was wrong… definitely and absolutely wrong! He went closer to Rin, while his mind was questioning what he could do. What would Makoto do? Or Nagisa? Rei? What would a _friend_ do?

When he got just half a meter away from the apparently frozen redhead Haru did something unlike himself – he hugged him. Lightly putting both arms around the broad shoulders, which where trembling under his touch, and pulled the unmoving teen closer. _He could give him warmth._ Haru thought. Makoto had said that being warm is a pleasant feeling and to give someone something pleasant feels really good. So he would give his warmth to Rin and make him feel good again.

Rin snapped out from the abyss of thoughts just to be shocked speechless again. He looked with wide eyes at the sight that now was before his eyes, Haru's shoulder, dressed in a white t-shirt. He felt warm breath hit his own cheek and neck and firm, gentle hands around his shoulders. Rin's eyebrows pulled together and anger bubbled up in his chest. He was ready to push the slightly smaller teen away and yell at him, but the action he did next surprised even himself.

Clenching a handful of white fabric covering a slender and muscular back in both hands, he sank his face between Haru's neck and shoulder. Squeezing his eyes shut, a soft sob escaped his lips and after warm tears hit Haru's collarbone.

Haru felt as if he was hurting. Seeing… Feeling how much Rin was in pain made his chest clench together. His shaking didn't go away, but just got stronger, now added with sobs, his body shook like a leaf… like he had been swimming in the Antarctic ocean a moment ago… And Haru tightened his embrace. That was all he could do. Just that, but he felt that it helped.

"I couldn't… I don't know where… what do I do..?" Rin muttered between sobs and sharp breaths. Haru didn't understand any of it, but he would listen… listen to anything, to whatever Rin had to say.

...

"Haru! Where are you?" Makoto's voice echoed through the school's yard. And with that Rin realized what he was doing and let go of the embrace, stepping a step back. Haru let him free from the captivity of his hands without resistance, although he hadn't minded to still be holding onto him as their friends would eventually find them. But he knew the redhead would feel shy and didn't want to add that feeling to the mess he already was carrying with him right now. Rin turned his face to the side, not able to look back at Haru and rubbed a hand over his eyes, sniffing softly. His cheeks and tips of his ears now were colored in light red, while he mentally cursed at himself for showing Haru such a weak side of him and being a goddamn crybaby.

"Ah! There you are! I thought you would think of jumping back into the pool even though the practice… is over."Makoto's voice trailed off when he saw Rin stand before Haru, the redhead's head turned to the side, so hair was covering his face, one hand pressed at his mouth and nose while the other one was resting on his hip. Haru looking back at Makoto, only his head turned. "Rin? What are you doing here?" The green eyed teen's question was without accusation, pure surprise.

At that point Nagisa and Rei also cut the corner of the school building. _Shit!_ Rin thought while trying his best to get his breath back to normal and steady his voice to actually speak.

"Rin-chan?!" Nagisa's enthusiastic voice echoed loudly through the yard and Rin almost jumped from the sound and added one more curse to his self scolding, he should have left right after Haru had given him his answer, damn it!

"Rin, is there something wrong?" Makoto asked suddenly. _Damn that sharp-eyed bastard!_ Rin sighed and finally confident that his voice wouldn't betray the state he was just moments ago he turned his face forwards.

"Yo." He tried to sound as casual as he could, while his purple eyes looked over the four guys before him, finally stopping at Makoto. "Yeah… Well…" He took a deep breath. _Pull yourself together, damnit!_

"Gou is missing." He finally said with a serious face. "I couldn't contact her and came looking. Seems like no one has seen her since yesterday…" Rin's voice trailed off as the guilt filled feeling crawled up in his chest again.

"Rin-chan, don't you think you are overreacting a bit? Just by not being able to contact her. You usually don't contact her either,so… I mean, she could have gone somewhere without telling anyone, you know. Some kind of girl stuff, or something?" Nagisa smiled, trying to lighten the atmosphere that had build up between them after Rin finished talking.

"SHUT UP! SHE IS MY BABY SISTER!" Rin's eyes flared red with anger and his sharp teeth where perfectly on display as the teen yelled, for a moment giving Nagisa an image of his head being bitten off and the blond unconsciously stepped back. The purple eyes slid over everyone face and Rin swallowed, lowering his head and put a hand to his forehead, his fingers tangled in red hair. Muttering under his breath. "I'm sorry…"

That sentence seemed to shock everyone more than the yelling and Nagisa even felt his jaw drop. The Iwatobi swim club knew firsthand how Rin's personality could be, after all he had developed quite an attitude, but a sorry right after it was a bit new. Haru's and Makoto's eyes met and the green eyed teen slightly nodded with understanding. There was something wrong, something was eating on the redhead more than simple inability to contact his sister.

"We will help you look for Gou-chan." Makoto suddenly said in his soothing voice, the calm smile plastered on his face. Rin looked up with clear surprise showing in his purple eyes.

"Yeah!" Nagisa joined in, completely forgotten the yelling and scary image in his mind. "She is our manager too, right?" Rei pushed lightly his glasses up as a confirmation and Haru ever so slightly nodded.

"Maybe you should call the Samezuka captain as well?" Makoto said thoughtfully. At that Rin's surprise couldn't be contained only in his look and a disbelieved "What?" escaped his lips.

"Well, let him help. I mean, more people searching would give us a better chance to find her, or where she was last." Makoto said in his calm and collected voice, giving of that angel like smile. And Rin felt his own smile slowly pull on the ends of his lips. He had to smack himself mentally to not go to the tall, green eyed teen and hug him for his words. _No more hugging!_ He shouted at himself.

Rin took his phone out from his pocket and dialed a number. It rang two times and a slightly squeaky and worried voice shouted in the receiver, so that all five guys could hear it. "Matsuoka-senpai!?" Rin bent his head slightly away from his own phone at that and after a second put it back to his ear.

"Nitori… Is the practice over?" He spoke calmly, surprising himself.

Haru's eyes widened at the question Rin just had asked the boy on the other end of the phone call. Practice? Rin _skipped out_ on practice? It was like Haru had skipped a bath or didn't eat mackerel for a whole day. This was truly serious.

"Yes, senpai, just now. We are changing right now. Mikoshiba-senpai was really angry and…" Nitori's words were cut off by Rin.

"Nitori, can you give your phone to Mikoshiba?" There was a sound of 'hn' as the boy probably nodded and after a moment an angry sounding voice roared in the receiver. "Matsuoka?!" Rin bent his head away again. _They had to stop doing that…_ Rin sighed.

"Yes, captain, I…" And he suddenly didn't know what to say. There was a moment of silence till Mikoshiba broke it with a cocky laugh.

"If you want to apologize you will have to do that in person, jerk. I don't take phone calls as display of sincerity."

Rin just stood there lost for words, staring somewhere between his nose and the ground. _How was he supposed to say it? What was he supposed to say? _A soft brush of a hand on his shoulder pulled him out from the thoughts and he turned his head. Haru stood there, not saying a word, just looking at him and somehow that had saved him… again.

"I need your help." Rin spoke, not looking away from the brilliant blue that captured his purple eyes.

"Matsuoka, you sick or somethi-" The Samezuka captain didn't finish his sentence when Rin spoke again.

"Gou is missing." There was a dead silence.

"Bastard, say that sooner! How did that happen? What you need?" Rin felt a mix of a smile and annoyed frown drifting towards his face at his captain's words.

"I… The Iwatobi team offered to help search for her and… well, I guess, we need man power." There was a definitive throat clearing cough at the other end of the line.

"I will get the team ready. Where do we meet?"

Rin broke eye contact with Haru for the first time since the talk started and looked past him to Makoto.

"Where do we..?" He couldn't even finish the sentence before Makoto answered. "Central park."

Rin repeated that to Samezuka's captain and the call ended. Rin looked at his phone and with an almost hopeful look dialed a number, put it to his ear and waited. A melody played and before a mechanic voice could start their sentence, he pressed the 'end call' button, putting his phone back into his pocket after, his eyes darkening in color again.

* * *

**So yeah, that is part 1 of my little story full of the FEEEELS hehehe Anyway, part of this was inspired from a drawing (I don't know the artist, sorry; but I'm really thankful to that person) which I couldn't stop looking at for an hour and so this happened… Next part: Rin find's Gou?**

**If you like it, show it. Comment, favor or just read it again XD Till my muse catches me again. *waves***


	2. Chapter 2

**Back again xD Sorry for the long wait, college being a bi…*ahem* and taking away my free time. So will we see Rin actually find his sister? And where is Gou anyway? I had so many feels about this story *sigh* I may have portrayed Rin a bit too cute than he is but I can't help it…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this… maybe except my input imagination :)**

* * *

The five teens stood at the street lamp lit fountain in the center of the park, waiting. Rin felt his feet itch from standing around and twenty minutes felt like hours. Not able to stand still any longer the redhead started pacing.

"Rin, calm down. Everything will be fine." Makoto said when he noticed that the pacing started to make everyone else itchy to move as well. Rin just gave out a 'tsk' and kept walking. Till Rei slid his glasses up on his nose, making the glass shine, and cleared his throat.

"It seems the Samezuka's swim club is here." Nodding with his head to the main entrance of the park where at last twenty guys in black jerseys where hurriedly coming their way, the fiery-red haired captain at the front. Rin finally stopped in his pace and looked at the familiar faces. Somehow the view made him embarrassed.

"We are here." Mikoshiba stated the obvious when the bunch stopped before the five guys waiting. "So, what's the plan?" Rin just looked at them dumbfounded. Lucky for him Makoto took charge.

"We will look around the town and ask shop keepers and passerby's if they have seen Gou-chan. I think splitting up in groups of two would be good. We will have to cover a wide radius after all."

Mikoshiba nodded in agreement, while Rin felt he was out of place somehow. A hand slightly pulled on his sleeve and the redhead looked to his side. Nitori was holding out to him his jacket, smiling warily.

"It's getting cold, senpai. You should put that on." When Rin took the piece of clothing from the younger boy's arms, dressing it, Nitori put his own hands in his jacket's pockets and gave him what Rin guessed was meant to be an ensuring smile.

"I hope everyone has a phone with them. I will send a picture of Matsuoka's sister to all of you for the search part, but if anyone of you intend to keep it I will-" The Samezuka captain was cut off with an loud "What?!" And his yellow eyes fell on purple.

"Where the damn hell did you get MY sisters pictures?!" Rin almost growled between grinded sharp teeth. It didn't matter that Mikoshiba was a senior and the captain of his swim club, or that he offered to help him find Gou, the thought just rubbed Rin the wrong way and if anything those things added to the annoying feeling.

"Ehh…" Mikoshiba scratched the back of his head and unconsciously looked at Makoto, while the green eyed guy met his gaze, his cheeks slowly taking a guilty blush.

"Well…" Makoto cleared his throat. "I… kind of sent them to him." Rin's eyes went to Makoto instantly.

"The fuck?!"

"That isn't important right now…" Makoto said, but cringed lightly catching Haru staring at him accusingly. "We have to start looking. Gou-chan didn't come to school, so it's likely she went missing on the way…"

"No. She is missing since yesterday evening." Rin interrupted, but his voice was bearably more than a whisper. When everyone's eyes turned his way, the angry demeanor was completely gone and he looked like a lost kid caught in the rain.

"Yesterday? How do you know that?" Makoto asked and hearing those words seemed to cast pain on Rin's face. He looked up almost apologetic, before a frown again covered his face, his fingers curled themselves around his jacket's fabric at his chest.

"Tsk" He clicked his tongue, turning sharply around and ran in the direction of the town's evening lights, leaving the group speechless behind.

Haru's and Makoto's eyes met and the teens exchanged a silent conversation which ended with Makoto nodding and Haru hurrying after Rin. The green eyes teen turned towards everyone else and cleared his throat to get the attention back to him.

"Haru will be in a group with Rin. Does everyone have their phones ready? When you get the picture, split in two and spread out. Ask if anyone had seen her tod- No. Yesterday or today, and if possible where she went. If you find something contact Mikoshiba or me. If nothing comes up in three hours we meet here again. Is everything clear?"

"But Mako-chan…" Nagisa spoke still looking at the way where Rin and Haru had disappeared. "Will he be okay? I mean Rin-chan kind of doesn't look so good and …" His words where cut off by a hand patting the blondes head.

"Don't worry, Nagisa. Haru has his phone with him for once and if anything happens we can reach the two." On that the smaller swimmer nodded and the search began.

…

Rin stopped when he felt his phone buzz in his pocket with the notice of a message. As he took a look at it his free hand clenched into a first and connected ferociously with a nearby wall, bruising his knuckles so they oozed blood.

"Damn it!" He cursed under his breath looking at the message.

-.-.-.-

SENDER: Nitori

TITLE: I thought you might need it

Matsuoka-senpai, here is the picture Mikoshiba-senpai was sending out to us all; I just thought you might need it. Picture

Don't worry senpai, we will find your sister. Don't give up.

-.-.-.-

Rin opened the attached picture and Gou with a cute, cheerful smile looked back at him. The redhead kicked himself mentally and at the same time made a note to thank his roommate after everything was over. The message had reminded him that he had not a single one of Gou's pictures in his phone… or at all. Not one. They all were hanging at the walls, at home. Almost forgotten and casted out of his life right now, as he lived in the dorm.

"I feel sick of myself…" Rin put a hand to his head and slid it firmly over his face, messing up his features. He felt like everything itched, as something alien and most definitely nasty was crawling under his skin. He had his hand still over his eyes when soft and steady footsteps came closer and stopped just couple of feet away, the familiar presence tickled his senses. Looking over his own palm with anger filled purple eyes that shouted 'What?!' louder than he would have, if he did use his voice, when his eyes met Haru's.

"Rin… why did you run?" The black haired swimmer didn't let himself be fazed by the hostile gaze.

"That's none of your goddamn business! Leave me alone! I have to find Gou..." Rin turned to leave.

"We all came to help find Kou."

"Yeah, but she asked me for help, not you guys!" The red haired teen snapped back and froze as he noticed his tongue slip, looking wide-eyed back at the blue eyed teen before him. _Shit! Shit, shit, shit, shit… Me and my big mouth!_ He looked at Haru, meeting his eyes, and instantly cursed himself, who thought the black haired swimmer would be the best to talk to. Those brilliant blue eyes, silent and indifferent spoke volumes. Rin suddenly felt like they would see every little sin he had ever made in his life, while not even being interested in the information what-so-ever.

Rin turned around, not wanting to look back in those blue eyes any longer, sighed and started walking.

"Whatever… We need to hurry." The redhead mumbled under his breath and feeling Haru catch up with him he quickened his pace till they were running through the neon lit streets.

…

"Damn…it!" Panting heavily Rin wiped away with his jerseys sleeve the sweat drops that covered the redhead's forehead and threatened to run down his face and looked back at Haru, who stopped next to him, breathing heavy, but not looking as much out of breath, as he was. Rin clicked his tongue, not quite sure what had ticked him off. The fact that he had to thank his obsession with swimming and training, which neglected Gou in the first place, that he was able to actually last these almost three hours running through the streets like a mad man without a break, searching for her? That Haru looked better than Rin, because he had the mind to actually stop for a second now and then to catch a breath, before heading to the next shop? Or was it the suffocating feeling that had his chest between its teeth and the jaw was slowly closing over his heart with every minute that passed by?

Rin spit out another curse under his breath and felt his body ache for the bench that had suddenly entered his field of vision while the two boys switched from running to frantic walking. Haruka seemed to catch the direction of Rin's eyes and gave the redhead an ensuring nod. Rin snorted. _As if he needed the freestyler's permission to fucking sit down!_

The shark toothed teen practically dropped down on the bench, letting a heavy sigh escape his lungs. His hands rested at his knees, supported on his elbows, while his head sunk down, hitting his chin against his broad chest. For a moment time froze and Rin forgot everything, suddenly sitting was the embodiment of pure bliss, but his mind didn't let him have this peaceful feeling for long as it cruelly reminded why he was so tired in the first place.

"I have to find her…" The sudden, almost despaired sounding sentence that left Rin's mouth made Haru stop in his motions, as the dark haired teen had debated with himself, if he should sit down too or not, and finally decided that a short break would be good for both. Standing at Rin's side while the redhead sat Haru noticed a slight shaking of the other teen's shoulders. Not only his shoulders, but his entire being. Haruka swallowed hard. Was Rin breaking down again?

"I don't want to lose her. If something happened to her…" Rin looked up at the teen standing next to him and Haru's eyes widened. He was… furious? The purple eyes staring back at his brilliant blue were filled to the brim with anger. Haruka knew he shouldn't be so surprised to see Rin angry, as that was almost the only look the redhead had on his face nowadays, but the emotional trip the shark toothed teen was going through and showed off today had messed with the black haired swimmers sense of logic and what was 'normal'.

"I swore to myself that I did never lose someone like I lost my dad. Not knowing what really happened, just that he was gone. From today to tomorrow..." Rin spoke not noticing the rare expression of confusion actually showing on Haru's face. _And this time it's my fault! __If there is even a hair missing from her head…_ Rin clenched his fists so hard, his knuckles strained the skin of his hands, breaking the just healed bruises, letting blood ooze out again.

Rin suddenly stood up, determined to continue the search. Although his mind was set and ready, his feet didn't catch up to that so quickly, still bathing in the bliss of not moving. As soon, as the redhead stood he felt his legs give in under him. Like the two body parts had turned to jelly while he was allowing himself a rest.

Without thinking, acting on pure instinct, as he felt his body fall Rin's hand grabbed at the closest thing that it could find – Haru. To be more specific, the teen's shirt collar was tightly trapped between slender, but strong fingers. The set motion made them both bend into their knees, but luckily, mostly for Rin, none of them actually hit the ground.

"Fuck… that scared me." Rin let a relieved sigh slip over his lips, not noticing he had said his thoughts out loud. Turning his head to look at his hand and following it to the fabric that was clenched between his fingers and up, to the slender neck and then the familiar face of his rival slash friend, meeting his gaze.

With eyes wide, frozen in place Haru's brilliant blue eyes looked back at the purple ones before him. Rin didn't need to have Makoto's power to read Haru's thoughts, as they practically shouted at him. "_It scared YOU?! I almost had a heart attack!"_ The unspoken words managed to pull a magic trick on the sharp toothed teen and his lips turned up at the corners of his mouth. A glimmer of white, pointy teeth could be seen for a split second before Rin gathered himself enough to stand on his own, letting go of Haruka's t-shirt collar and looking away from the black haired teen, to the street ahead of them. A soft pink had found its way on the redhead's cheeks.

Haru straightened himself and tried to smooth the fabric of his shirt with his hands, while his mind was torn between wanting to kick the guy standing before him and being glad to see Rin actually smile. That expression suited him better, but knowing the circumstances… Still, seeing the small smile actually appear today was making the black haired swimmer glad… only a little… that Rin had lost his footing.

A melodical sound tore the silence between the two boys and they looked at each other with slightly questioning eyes. A couple of seconds went by with the melody still playing and Rin's brow twitched, not being able to hold his annoyance in any longer.

"Oi! Isn't that your phone?" The snappy attitude was back and showing as Rin eyed Haru. The black haired teen sighed and checked his pockets for the mechanical device that didn't like water. It had been so long ago since he last had heard or even answered his phone, so there was no need to be so agitated over the fact he didn't recognize his phone's ringtone. Haruka thought to himself while pressing a button to take the call and put the phone to his ear.

"Haru? You actually answered? Em… I mean, it's Makoto." Haru could hear the green eyed teen smile at the other end, on which Haru let out a sigh, indicating for the other he wasn't going to comment anything of that, so Makoto should keep talking. "Yeah, sorry. You see, we are meeting up again at the park. No one seems to have gotten any clue on what happened to Gou-chan. Grab Rin and come back, ok? We will have to think on what to do next." Haru turned his eyes to look at the redhead and he knew he wouldn't need to repeat any of the things Makoto was saying to him trough the phone. Rin's face had again that unmistakable hurt and angry shadow lying over it, making the faint smile just a moment ago seem like it never happened. Saying a 'see you' and pressing the end call button Haru turned to Rin. The teen didn't look back at the black haired guy before him and just went past him silently, lightly brushing against his shoulder.

Haruka turned too and they silently went back to the direction they had come from, heading for the central park.

…

"Haru! Rin! I was worried." Makoto broke loose from the crowd of about fifteen boys standing in a messy circle and discussing something with serious faces. The two teens looked over the group and seemed like almost everyone was there. Rin noticed that Nitori had spotted him and was torn between smiling at his senpai and keeping a straight face. The young swimmer was probably trying hard to be considered, Rin thought. When his eyes turned back to Makoto, the red haired teen was slightly taken aback. The tall, green eyed swimmer was gawking at them with a mixture of worry and accusation. Rin felt that Haru had noticed the look in his friends eyes as well and was about to ask when Makoto uttered his concern himself.

"What happened to you two? There… is that blood?"

At that Rin looked to his hand and Haru looked down on his t-shirt. Thought the bruise was starting to close it still was stained red, while Haruka's white shirt's collar showed some red splatters. The two teens looked at each other.

"Oh…" They said almost synchronic and then broke the eye contact. Rin looking at the fountain, as it spit water in the air against the twilight colored sky. While Haru just murmured 'It's nothing' with an almost bored face and left the taller teen confused.

They were interrupted by a high, almost joyful shout of Makoto's name. As the group turned to where the voice had come from a blond was running at full speed towards them. Sliding to a halt, just an inch more and Nagisa had headbutted Makoto in the guts, the smaller swimmer looked up with a big smile plastered across his face. Rei was following Nagisa at much slower pace, noticeably strained from being paired with the hyperactive teen.

"Mako-chan, we found something!" He announced and instantly everyone's eyes were on him. "We were in this shop, you know, and then this aunty was there and she saw Gou yesterday…" The teen said almost in one breath, looking like he didn't quite knew how to breathe and talk at the same time.

"Nagisa, why didn't you call us? We would have gone there." Makoto asked, not intending to sound accusing, but didn't quite manage it. He had said to everyone that they needed to contact the group if something came up. The lead now could be lost…

"Oh! I… Sorry, I wa-" Nagisa was cut off from his apology to the taller swimmer by two strong hands grabbing his shoulders and turning him to face purple eyes. The blonde unconsciously flinched, expecting an anger outburst and most likely a death threat from the red haired teen before him. What he got thought was a pleading look with a soft question.

"Where? Where was that? Where did they see Gou?"

Nagisa blinked wide eyed at Rin, looking like a fish out of water. Rei cleared his throat.

"Five blocks in that direction." The blue haired teen pointed to the way they had just come from. "The convenience store lady said she saw Gou-chan yesterday evening enter a nearby building in the company of some thug looking guys."

"There is no way Gou-kun would go with such shabby guys willingly!" Mikoshiba butted in when Rei stated what their pair had found out.

Rei was about to answer that he knew that such a behavior wasn't suited for a young lady as Gou-chan and that he doubted she was willing to go either, or something of the sort, but his sentence got stuck in the blue haired swimmers throat as Nagisa was showed into his arms and a blur of red hair went past him in a maddening speed.

"There he goes again…" Finally snapped out of his stupor Nagisa said, lying gently against Rei's chest and hands, that had catched his fall, looking at Rin's running back image and giggled. "Rin-chan, wait for us!" Nagisa shouted almost happy and started running too, and after him the rest of the group of swimmers.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Muahaha~ I know I'm mean… *goes off to get her a cocoa* No, but I'm sorry for this. Promise to update it faster this time.**

**Anyway, I don't know which pair of the fandom I like better, ShiGou or MakoGou, so I put somewhat of a joke in this part about it ;P poor Rin**

**Next chapter will be the last one and shit is gonna go down, baby! lol**

**You know what to do; read, comment, like or dislike. *wave* See you soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Woot! Finally here and rocking :) I mean, I got the last part of my little story ready which I will throw at you… (just yesterday I found the drama CD of Free! And was laughing my ass off at the Nitori 'diary' parts and when it came to where Rin was worried about Gou seeing some guy I pointed at my lappy accusingly and shouted "I knew IT!" Ah, Rin is just such a cute big brother…) btw check out 'don't mess with gou' by hubedihubbe, I saw it and went "Yup, that's how they would react. Call'd it!"**

**But back to business. Rin finds Gou… and stuff muahaha~ Big brothers are awesome *.***

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own anything of the Free! Iwatobi SC, but Santa, I'm counting on you, dude! :P**

* * *

It was cold. She didn't know why it was cold, as her mind still was drifting inside the black that hides behind her eyelids, but Gou didn't like it. Her head was throbbing, first it was numbed by the cold darkness she was in, but when her mind slowly slid towards consciousness the pain got stronger. Now aware of the smooth, hard surface beneath her, her mind concluded, while her eyes still where closed, that she was lying on the floor.

With quite some effort Gou slowly opened her eyes, which fell back shut only a second after, her eyelids weighting a ton. It was quite dark in the room as well, Gou noticed as her second attempt had been successful and she now could look around the dim room where sunlight broke into the empty windows, throwing large shadows over everything. She was lying on her side, her back against the wall. Something, that looked like a cupboard was leaning against the same wall she was pressed against, covering her awkwardly from the view. She tried to sit up, but couldn't. Her arms were tied behind her back.

"What? Why…?" Gou let out a whisper and her own voice made her scared how husky and unlike her it sounded. The red haired girl shut her eyes feeling tears gather in them and forced herself to think. Slowly the memories of what happened started to come back

She remembered saying goodbye to Hana-chan and heading to the store for some ingredients she still needed for dinner. Her mind had been going over an idea to make the joined practice with Iwatobi and her brother's schools swim club more interesting… or rather, get them together and have fun as old days. Rin would be pissed at first, for her meddling, but Gou knew he was a softy at heart and would eventually agree; in fact he might be the one to enjoy it the most. Smiling to herself and lost in her thoughts she didn't notice the shadows that had followed her since a while ago. That is till she turned a corner before the convenience store.

Two dark clothed guys stood before her suddenly coming out from the shadow. She was about to pass them by when one of them stretched his arms out at both sides, blocking the entire sidewalk. Gou stopped in her track and for a moment looked over her shoulder, thinking of turning back, when her eyes caught the site of three more similarly dressed guys behind her. Her hand slid in her pocket, gripping tight the device lying in it.

"Hey, doll! It's not safe to walk through the streets alone. Wanna hang out with us a little?" one of the two guys before the red haired girl spoke and Gou gulped.

"I'm sorry. I have to be somewhere right now." Gou smiled warily not wanting to provoke them to anything. "If you could let me pass…" Her sentence was cut off as a firm grip had caught one of her wrists.

"Come on, doll. Come with us. Let's have some fun." The guy holding her purred in such a way that made all of the red haired girl's skin goosebump in a second. Not waiting for an answer, and Gou thought they wouldn't even listen, if she had spoken, all five made somewhat of a circle around her and nudged her along, to where ever they were going. Instinctively she looked around for help, but the street was empty aside from them.

Gou's heart dropped in her stomach when she saw the row of abandoned buildings before her. As they turned and went into one of the doors, revealing the empty and cold carcass of a home, the grip on her wrist got just a tiny bit lighter. Junking her hand away the girl broke their formation, leaving them stand in place surprised for a moment, while she darted into the dark and unknown building.

Finding a room where the door actually was in its place and could be closed Gou hid behind it, hearing that the guys had started the pursuit. Dropping to a crouched position, as her feet trembled so strong she doubted to be able to stand just a minute longer. Her hands went into her pocket and retrieved the small device. The call she had secretly made hadn't gone through. Gou felt a whimper leave her lips. Tightening her grip around the device, as if her life depended on it she started to type. It took almost an eternity for her to manage the three words to appear on the screen of her phone. The shaking of her hands didn't help one bit.

As she pressed the send button the door beside her flew open and a group of pissed off guys appeared behind it. Gou tried to get to her feet, stumbling lightly, but was too slow. Her hand that held her phone got caught and junked back, while pressed against her back with such force, she couldn't keep hold of the small device. It fell from her hand and slid over the floor.

"Bitch, don't you mess with us!" The guy holding onto her yelled and his foot went down on the device so furiously it almost broke in half. Gou felt despair fill her heart. Suddenly she was shoved forwards and her head hit the wall before her. As her eyes drifted shut Gou thought of every person important to her. Will she see them again?

…

A voice broke off the stream of memories that flowed in the red haired girls mind.

"Don't worry, I checked earlier. The girl is still breathing, idiot." A voice echoed in the silent room and Gou unconsciously squeezed her eyes shut. Why was this happening? What did they want from her?

"Yeah, but man, you could have killed her with that blow."

"Dude, going into jail for murder isn't in my plan, so relax. Besides, I didn't hit her that hard…"

"But she passed out, man."

"Will you stop freaking out?! Or else I will shove your head into a wall as well."

With that a sound of a door opening and footsteps hitting the floor echoed through the room. The door closed with a soft _click_ and Gou swallowed. With eyes still closed she waited, her ears desperately picking every possible sound. The footsteps stopped just some feet away from her and Gou instantly wished that she could become invisible, or that the cardboard that was leaning against the wall would be big enough to shield her.

"Man she is out cold for almost a day… We can't use this!"

"Dude, we should take her to a hospital or something. What if she has a concussion and dies, or something?"

"Shut up, Roy! Seriously, I will bash your head at that wall too!" One of the guys yelled and Gou had to use all her willpower to not cringe. "Do you WANT to go to prison or something? We can't do that crap!"

A hand suddenly grabbed Gou's shoulder and the girl whimpered, hoping instantly that no one heard her. She was lifted lightly up, in an awkward sitting position, while she pretended to still be unconscious, and a hand slid over her cheek, making the hair on the back of her head bristle.

"Rise and shine, doll!" The guy spoke and his breath hit the red haired girl's face. It heavily smelled of alcohol and ramen. Gou instantly swore herself she wouldn't eat ramen for more than a month after this. "Your beauty sleep is over." A light shook of the guys other hand to her shoulder followed.

Gou's eyes suddenly flew open and the flaring purple met with muddy brown, for an instance paralyzing the guy. She turned her head and bit the hand cupping her cheek, making the brown eyes thug yelp and let her go. Feeling the hands falling away from her Gou stood awkwardly, leaning for support at the wall.

_The door!_ A thought echoed in her head. _I have to get to the door!_ And she was running, trying to get past the guys in the room aiming for the hopeful escape.

"Where the hell do you think you are going, bitch?" The group of guys closed in on her. "You don't actually think we would let you go so easy?"

"You better not mess with me! If something happens to me you will be sorry! I know people!" Gou momentarily stopped, her eyes scanning over the faces that surrounded her, trying to sound more convincing than she felt.

"Oh, yeah? Well, we know some people too. Some who would like to see a vid with a pretty doll like you squirm and beg." The guy whom Gou bit smirked and another one, standing to his left, pulled out from his jacket a small hand camera. Gou felt her entire body shake at the site that settled in her mind. That little moment of fear was all it took for the guys having their hands on the red haired girl again, pinning her to the ground.

_Onii-chan, tasukete…_

…

Rin finally slowed down as the convenience store Rei had talked about entered his field of vision and let the others catch up to him. Although the run had been short, Rin was panting heavily, his body still not completely recovered his energy level from the three hours of mad search.

"Where now?" Makoto looked at Nagisa and Rei as he stopped next to Rin, putting his hands at his waist and catching his breath. The two teens looked at each other and the smaller one of them looked down sadly while the taller one corrected his glasses on his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Makoto-senpai. I don't know. The lady said she saw them walking with Gou-chan along this street and disappear, that is, get in one of the abandoned buildings there." Rei pointed on the row or rundown houses that stood across the street. "She couldn't remember anything specific." Makoto frowned, thinking hard on what to do next. If only they could ask the lady more questions… but it was too late and no need to cry over spilled milk, they had to work with what they had.

"She must be somewhere up ahead…" Rin muttered and the group looked at the redhead, who stood in the middle of the sidewalk, eyes closed and breathing deeply through his nose. If not for the sentence that followed, they did think he was trying to calm his breath. "I can't feel her scent here…"

"What?! You mean, you can't _smell_ her?" Rei exclaimed and Makoto, thought remained silent, made a face that showed he would have asked the exact same thing.

"Awesome, Rin-chan! You can find her by smell?! Hey, hey! Can you tell our smell too? What do we smell like? Do we smell good?" Rin opened his eyes and two purple flames glared at the blond. Without a word the redhead turned on his heel and started walking.

"Rin." The red haired teen looked to his right and slightly back, meeting the brilliant blue eyes of the speaker. "Do you really think you will be able to smell her?"

Rin clicked his tongue while rolling his eyes hearing the question and looked ahead again.

"It's not _smelling_! It is more like sensing someone…" The redhead spoke while walking, not turning his head. "By the way, you smell like mackerel…" Rin muttered under his breath, almost inaudible, on what Haru slightly lifted one eyebrow. That statement seemed possible, as he loved mackerel and almost lived only on it… But then again, many things could smell like mackerel. So finding something just by smell was… Haru was pulled out from his inner conversation by the redhead's sudden turn to one of the abandoned building doors and something lit in his eyes.

"Gou…" Rin ran into the building without second thought. _Seriously how good is your nose? What are you? A dog?_ Went through the black haired swimmers head, as he and the others fallowed the frantic teen. Going up a staircase to the second floor Rin stopped and looked around as if the old walls could speak to him and then turned to his right opening a door with a loud bang as it hit a wall, almost falling out from its hinges.

"O-onii-chan…" Gou whispered seeing the tall and muscular frame of the red haired teen stand in the doorway. The girl felt tears of relieve come to her eyes and sniffed softly. Just after a second the other swimmers joined him at both Rin's sides. It felt like time had stopped for a moment and everything froze.

Slowly stepping into the dim lit room a click of tongue echoed in the silence, breaking whatever spell had trapped them. The maroon red of Rin's hair practically lit up in flames when the last rays of the dawning sun hit the swimmers frame from behind, casting a shadow over his face that bore two anger filled purple eyes and pearl white shark like teeth.

"Congratulations, fellas! You just hit my list of people that shouldn't be breathing the same air as I." Rin was practically snarling the sentence, while cracking his knuckles loudly, fully taking in the scene before him. The disheveled look of her sister, pinned down by a group of guys and having their hands in every possible place they could grab her, only a bra covering her upper body, which was threatening to slide off any second as well. The threatening aura that came from the red haired swimmer made even his friends feel a chill go down their spine.

"Who the fuck are those guys?" One of the guys holding Gou looked at the group of guys before them and then to his own friends, feeling that this scene been too surreal.

"HANDS OFF HER, BASTARDS!" Rin didn't wait for a response and was already running full speed at the group and his fist connected with a nose of the guy that held Gou's hands, making him let go and tumble backwards. He didn't know himself where he had the strength to even be moving, knowing how much energy he had spent today just by looking for this place, but the adrenaline that rushed through him right now made him think he could swim from Japan to China as well after this was over.

Turning to his left he grabbed a guy and landed a punch to his jaw, while the guy to his right, gotten over the first shock let go the girl and was about to attack Rin from behind. Though, he got sent flying by a big, strong fist of a certain fiery-red haired teen. After all, Mikoshiba couldn't let Rin have all the glory of rescuing Gou, could he? Somewhere in the background Nagisa was loudly cheering the two on and pulled a pair of the Samezuka swimmers into the activity as well.

Makoto took his phone and dialed the number for police, but stopped before pressing the call button. He figured that calling them after Rin had let out his anger would be better, not that they arrest the wrong guy… and who would blame them for that mistake? The red haired swimmer looked like he was a serial killer that just found his next victim. The taller teen decided to let him throw in some punches and then stop the hot headed guy, and let police deal with the scum after that. After all, if his siblings were in a similar position as was Gou, Makoto would have lost it as well and wished for some hard fist-face connection himself, though we wouldn't admit it out loud.

Rin cut his already bruised hand open on one of the guy's teeth and his hand started bleeding again. Blood dripped down his fingers as he grabbed another ones collar, staining it in red. He didn't care about the pain, actually he welcomed it. It felt like the itch, the damned feeling that had held his heart hostage all day was leaving his body with every drop that dripped out from him and stained the scum he was trashing. _Yeah, now you can go and fuck them over…_ The redhead felt an almost maniacal chuckle escape his grinded teeth.

"Rin… Isn't it enough?" A soft and nonchalant voice entered the redhead's ears and Rin's purple eyes fell right at the speaker, his hand stopped in midair, frozen in the motion before connecting with his opponents face. At first he looked accusingly at the black haired teen for interrupting, but meeting the brilliant blue of Haru's eyes Rin felt like a light had been switched on and he released the grip that held his pray up. Not giving even a second look at the guy falling to his knees, Rin stripped off his jersey with a swift and beautiful motion and walked to his sister that still was sitting on the cold floor, frozen in place, as her eyes followed the fight. Rin put the big and warm piece of clothing gently around the small, bare shoulders of his sister and putting both hands to her slim waist pulled the girl up on her feet, embracing her in the process. His head dropped to her shoulder and the redhead spoke in a soft whisper that only Gou could hear.

"Don't you scare me like that ever again." Rin breath out his words and met Gou's eyes, the girl looked surprised back at her big brother, not sure she had heard him right. Finally her features softened and a smile appeared on her lips accompanied with a soft blush.

"Yes, onii-chan!"

For a moment Rin thought of scooping his sister in his arms and carry her out from there and found himself quite keen on it, that is, till his pride kicked him mentally and scolded him for even letting such a thought come to life. In return he settled on tightening the embrace around the girl.

After a moment of affection between the two siblings Rin pulled back and looked at the crowd around them, all eyes on him and Gou.

"The fuck are you looking at?!" Rin growled between clenched teeth and gave everyone who's eyes met with his purple ones a death glare. His hands absentmindedly tucked Gou more in his jersey.

Haruka sighed, Makoto pressed his phone to one ear and began the call he had postponed, Mikoshiba grinned while stomping hard on a camera that was lying on the floor and the rest of the group was starting to restrain and line up the guys who had kidnapped Gou. Nagisa was taking pictures of red and blue colored faces with his phone, while Rei commented that it was not ethical and definitely not beautiful for the blond to do so.

"Matsuoka-senpai…" Nitori's voice echoed in the silent room and the redhead looked at his roommate, who had been crouching in a corner. Before Rin could ask what was it, that the boy needed from him, Nitori lifted a bag and female school uniform from the floor.

"Thanks… Ai." Rin let a small smile form on his lips when the smaller teen gave Gou her things and the silver haired boy smiled widely. Purple eyes slowly scanned the room, looking at everyone in it, silently commanding everyone to avert their eyes, so Gou could put on her own clothes. Rin's eyes stayed on Mikoshiba, burning holes in the back of his captain's head. Out of all the guys here he was DEFINITELY the most dangerous. Looking at her brother Gou chuckled lightly. This situation most definitely wasn't what she had in mind, but somehow she did manage to bring her brother and the others together. _Twists of fate, huh?_ Gou thought dressing the top.

"What happened to your phone?" Rin asked softly, still looking away from his sister, but he knew she had already dressed herself, as she pulled hands in the jersey he was holding to shield her while she got her missing clothes back on.

"One of the guys stepped on it and it broke." Gou looked up at Rin's face, which twitched lightly and the redhead clicked his tongue. He then looked back at his sister and two pairs of purple eyes met.

"Tomorrow… Let's buy you a new one." Rin's slender fingers brushed lightly the red long hair of his sister from the girl's face and his eyebrows furrowed, noticing a bruise on the lovely forehead. Gou's eyes widened with surprise and joy lighting her gaze.

"And I… I'm staying home till mom comes back." Rin's eyes turned to the fiery-red haired teen. "Captain…"

"Gotcha!" Mikoshiba made a thumbs-up and grinned. "Make sure that Gou-kun is safe." Gou felt overjoyed not even noticing her misused name. For a second thinking that she should have let herself be kidnapped sooner, if that meant she did be treated like right now. The girl snuggled herself at Rin's chest and the redhead for once let the girl do as she pleased. _Onii-chan's abs…They feel firmer somehow. I wonder, if he is doing some special training?_

The siren of police cars appeared in the distance and Rin sighed in relief that the day finally would end. When the mess was cleared and the kidnappers were brought away, Rin put a hand around Gou's shoulder, tucking her closer to himself, while with his other hand he typed in his phone. Samezuka swimmers had gone to catch the last train and only Iwatobi swim club members were left to see the red haired pair off. While Gou waved goodbye and still thanked them for everything, Rin only lifted a lazy arm. As their frames were almost mixed with the shadows Makoto's phone came to life with a notice of a message.

-.-.-.-

SENDER: Matsuoka Rin

TITLE: Just saying

If I find you have taken any more pictures of Gou, or sent them to Mikoshiba, you both will be next on the list…

…

…

Thank you all for the help.

-.-.-.-

* * *

A/N: After they had bought Gou a phone Rin of course took her to the hospital and made her be checked for everything possible XD She had only a slight concussion and had to lie in bed for couple of days. Rin made Gou put his phone number as first entry in her new call menu, promising her he did answer her calls more often and took a picture of her with him when he returned to his dorm Monday evening, though their mother had come home on Sunday, he had gone to school from his house.

[A girl can dream, can't she?! T.T]

**Ah… It's finished! I'm quite satisfied how it went, hope you liked it too :) Thanks for the comments! They were a great motivation to keep writing. And I'm so sorry about the mistakes I made in the story and I couldn't resist dropping some jokes in this one. It felt too serious somehow, tho kidnapping and almost rape isn't anything funny.**

**I thought it was amazing how Rin could smell, or sense Haruka(which he referred to as 'Mackerel') though he was quite a distance away and at the other side of the freaking wall/glass window in the anime; or sense Rei following him, so yeah… I used that cute and interesting feature of our beloved red hair in the story. **

**Btw while writing the last part of this I had 'bring on fuzz' playing on repeat. I usually don't like the sort of music, but DAMN I love this song!**

**Read, leave a comment and see you next water time hahahaha *wave* Till my muse catches me again!**


End file.
